


(Can't Stand) The Heat

by SwanSongremix



Series: Murphy's Law [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alpha Ben Solo, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Devoted Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, F/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Nurse Rey (Star Wars), Omega Rey (Star Wars)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:34:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22950298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwanSongremix/pseuds/SwanSongremix
Summary: She would feel terrible if she asked him to come home early. Wasting all of her alpha’s hard work. He had always been so accommodating of her hectic schedule as an emergency room nurse, it would be unfair to not reciprocate. Besides, she had gone through plenty of heats on her own before meeting Ben. What was one more?In which omega Rey doesn't call her mate, and Ben is a disaster child.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: Murphy's Law [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1654066
Comments: 12
Kudos: 241





	(Can't Stand) The Heat

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ABO fic. Please be kind.

Rey was finishing up a load of laundry when she felt it.

A quick burst of heat in her lower belly that left her weak in the knees. No, it couldn’t be? She paused and took stock of her body. A light sweat had spread from the nape of her neck down her back. Her brain was getting fuzzy. She knew what this was. Her heat had come early.

She wasn’t due for another two weeks! It must have been because of Ben. He had to go on his first business trip since their mating. He had been nervous about leaving her so soon after cementing their bond, but she had dismissed his concerns. Blamed his silly alpha instincts for making him paranoid. The distance must have set off her hormones. How inconvenient. 

She looked at the clock. Only ten in the morning. Her shift at the hospital had ended at six and she didn’t have to go back in until seven the next day. That should be enough time to find a replacement. She would have to call Kaydel and let her know that she wouldn’t be coming in for a few days.

The real problem was calling Ben.

Ben had been working so hard for this conference. He had spent the last two weeks staying late at the office to put his presentation together. She would feel terrible if she asked him to come home early. Wasting all of her alpha’s hard work. He had always been so accommodating of her hectic schedule as an emergency room nurse, it would be unfair to not reciprocate. Besides, she had gone through plenty of heats on her own before meeting Ben. What was one more? 

Decision made, Rey shoots a quick text to Ben, letting him know that she made it home safe. Then she takes a quick shower before hopping into bed. She had just completed a twelve hour shift and was about to spend a miserable, lonely week in heat. She needed to get as much rest as she could.

As her head hit the pillow, she prayed that this week would go by swiftly.

***

This was the worst decision of her life!

It was day two of her heat, and Rey genuinely thought she was going to die. She had been rudely awoken that first day by intense cramps that left her in tears. Slick had pooled past the heat pad she had worn in hopes of taming her flow, creating a huge mess in the middle of the bed. She felt like her skin was three sizes too small for her body, and all she wanted to do was roll over and present for an alpha who wasn’t there.

He had been texting her more frequently than usual. Asking how her day was, what she ate for breakfast, casual questions. But she knew better. Ben doesn’t do casual texting. He hates texting, usually only does it for quick answers. Otherwise, he calls. He thought that texts were too impersonal. He said that he loved hearing her voice, said he prefers hearing about her day, rather than reading about it. But as far as he knows, she’s supposed to be at work, so he knows he can’t call her unless it’s an emergency. This separation must be grating on him.  _ Good,  _ she thought, meanly, _ I’m not the only one suffering. _

She missed him so much. 

He was always so sweet during her heats. Back rubs, hand feeding, anything her little heart desired. She had always been told that alphas were unbearable around an omega in heat. How they became slaves to their instinct and only wanted to fuck and dominate their partner. But not Ben. He was her gentle giant. Rey had been nervous the first time she had offered to share her heat with him. She was a true virgin, never having slept with a beta or a fellow omega, let alone an alpha. Rey’s foster father had been a beta, and he had always told her about the terrible things alphas would do to an omega in heat. Her best friend, Rose, was mated to a beta and had no clue what it was like to be with an alpha. Rey had no idea how it would play out, but she knew she trusted Ben. Whatever happened, she was sure he would do his best to go easy on her.

She had not, however, anticipated him being so in control. And not in the  _ I’m-alpha-do-as-I-say _ kind of way. Under normal circumstances, Ben was cool as a cucumber. Charming, calm, a real business man. But when it came to serious situations, he was an absolute mess. Running around like a chicken with its head cut off, barking orders, hands in his hair, the whole nine yards of panic. She will never forget the minor car accident that had resulted in one unconscious beta, two dead pigeons, and Ben in handcuffs. He had a real gift for making things a thousand times worse. 

But that first heat, Ben had been perfect. He kept her fed and hydrated. He didn’t have to be told to change the sheets. He was constantly checking in with her, asking how she felt or whether or not she liked something. Not to mention the amazing sex. They had only had sex twice before her heat. He had been gentle and understanding both times, but from what she’d heard about alphas during heats, she was afraid that he would be too rough with her. The reality was quite the opposite. If anything, he was even more gentle. He had made sure to thoroughly prep her, reducing her body to a puddle of satisfied goo, before sheathing himself in her and setting a gentle rhythm. He had spent the entirety of that first coupling petting her and praising her. Lavishing her body with licks and kisses. 

It had been perfect.

But now she was all alone in their big house, fucking herself with her own fingers while she cried out for her absent alpha. 

She could just call him. She glanced at her phone, which was sitting on the nightstand. One phone call and she knew Ben would drop everything and rush home. He would rip off his fancy suit and spread her legs and make everything better. Just one call…

_ No! _

She could do this. She  _ would  _ do this. She would suck it up and deal with this herself. She would not bother Ben and ruin his trip. As far as she knew, it was a big step for the company. She was not about to destroy future prospects of her mate’s company just because she’s having one of her “super horny omega fests.” She decided to take action and hide her phone in the drawer. There, now her stupid, horny mind won’t be tempted to call. For good measure, she removed the charger from the socket and flung it across the room. Ha! Temptation averted. It was just one heat. It would pass in a few days, Ben would come home, and they would both laugh about this. Probably. Hopefully.

In the drawer, another text came through from Ben.

***

Rey was in agony.

It was day three of the heat from hell, and instead of winding down, like she thought it would, things had become much worse. The cramps had not let up and her entire body felt like it was being slowly roasted over an open flame. Everything was so hot. She was so tired. Her mind was a hazy loop of  _ alphabreedmate _ .

She lay on the bed, writhing in discomfort and whining for her mate. Nothing had helped. No amount of masturbation had been able to curb her heat. All she could think of was Ben’s huge knot and how it wasn’t inside of her.

Where was Alpha?

Alpha always knew what to do. He was so kind. Her gentle Alpha. Why wasn’t he holding her? She was so thirsty, she would love for Alpha to bring her some water.

The phone!

She could call Alpha and he would help. Her good Alpha.

Where had she put it again? 

Ah! The drawer!

Rey rummaged through the drawer of the nightstand, grabbing for the phone. Once in hand, she tried to turn it on, but found it dead. No matter, she could just charge it. Now where was that charger? It wasn’t in the socket like it usually was. It wasn’t in the drawer. Had Alpha taken it? Why would he do that? Didn’t he know she was in heat? Why would he let her phone die like this? Did he not want her to call?

A broken sob escaped Rey at the thought. Did Alpha not want to help her through her heat? 

Suddenly, a harsh cramp rolled through Rey’s body. Everything hurt. She had stopped trying to masturbate hours ago. Her cunt rubbed raw from her ministrations. Nothing she did would help. She needed a knot. She needed her Alpha.

But Alpha didn’t want her anymore, and that hurt worse than the cramps. 

Rey’s heat addled mind insisted that she attempt to find Alpha; find him and make it right. She could smell him in the house. He had to be somewhere. She would get on her knees and Alpha would be so proud of her. He would tell her she was a good girl for finding him and he would fuck her right there on the floor. She just had to get up. 

“Alpha!” Rey called as she stumbled out of bed. “Alpha, please!”

Her nose led her to their shared closet. Another sob escaped her when she realized that all she was smelling was his clothes. Alpha wasn’t here and she was a bad omega. 

In tears, Rey gathered some of Ben’s old t-shirts and made a small nest right there on the floor of the closet. Surrounded by the scent of her missing mate, Rey’s body gave in to its fatigue. She passed out right there in the middle of the closet with Ben’s shirt over her nose.

***

The door creaked as Ben did his best to stealthily enter the house.

The trip had been cut short after the investors agreed to their first offer, and Ben was excited to surprise his mate with his early return. He had been worried about being apart from her. They had only just mated a month ago, and he had heard horror stories about mated pairs being separated so soon after bonding. Since boarding the plane that first day, Ben had been experiencing some form of separation anxiety. He was twitchy and irritable. He kept checking his phone every five minutes to see if Rey had called. One call and he would drop everything to rush home. Presentation be damned. Poe could handle it himself, while Ben handled his mate.

The longer he had been away, the worse he felt. His skin had become tight and itchy, and every room felt like a sauna. He wondered if he was coming down with something. It couldn’t be his rut. Ruts never made him feel like this. He would ask Rey when he got home. She was a nurse. She would know.

Oh, how he missed his mate. 

She had stopped responding to his texts the day before. Ben had done his best not to feel rejected by that. He must have annoyed her. Ben was not a people person. He hated talking to people and smelling people and generally being near other people. Except Rey. Rey was always the exception. He loved coming home to her. He loved her soft, British accent and her pretty, hazel eyes and that scent. Maker, that scent! 

No, seriously. That scent.

_ What the hell? _

As soon as he stepped through the threshold, Ben was assaulted by the most confusing mixture of scents he had ever experienced. A twisting concoction of sadness and lust. It immediately put him on edge. Protective instincts warring with the instinct to  _ fuckmatebreed.  _

Wait. Mate. The smell was his mate! __

“Rey?!” Ben tossed his suitcase to the ground as he rushed through the house in search of his distressed omega. What would cause her to smell like this? It was almost like she was in heat. But Rey always smelled so happy when she was in heat. He doesn’t think he’s ever smelled this kind of sadness from his omega. The sorrow and fear that permeated the air, making it hard for Ben to think. He wanted to destroy whatever was causing his mate this much distress. And yet, at the same time, he wanted to bend her over and reassert his claim. Make her moan and scream her pleasure. Remind anyone nearby who this wonderful creature belonged to and who belonged to her.  _ Focus! Find your mate first.  _ “Rey, baby, where are you?”

His nose led him to their bedroom. Ben quickly scanned his surroundings in search of his mate. He noted the disastrous state of their bed, the charging cable that looks like it had been thrown across the room, and the single empty water bottle resting on the nightstand. A sinking feeling settled in Ben’s stomach.

“Rey?” A small noise from the closet shifted Ben’s focus. As he slowly made his way over, a low moan alerted him to his mate’s presence. “Rey!”

It was the most pathetic sight he had ever seen. His poor omega, flushed and naked, hiding in a pile of his clothing.

“Alpha?” Rey asked timidly, tear tracks staining her cheeks. Why was she so sad? His mate shouldn’t be sad. She should always be happy. His little Rey of sunshine.

“Omega, what’s the matter? Can you come out from there?” Ben crouched down to Rey’s level.

Rey sniffled before slowly extracting herself from the pile. She carefully crawled forward, trembling all the while. Ben raised his arms, reaching out for a hug, and was assaulted with an arm full of emotional mate. “Alpha! You were gone!” Rey snuffled along his neck towards his scent gland, finding comfort in his familiar scent.

“I know. I know, I’m sorry. And you’re in heat?” She wasn’t due for another two weeks! It must have been their distance. He knew he shouldn’t have left her. He had tried to warn Rey of the dangers of leaving her so soon after mating. He knew it would be a disaster. But she had shrugged off his concerns. She had insisted that he go “wow” his peers at the meeting, and he had acquiesced. There was no point in arguing with Rey when she got an idea in her head. And besides, Rey was one of the strongest people he knew. Not to mention the most emotionally repressed between the two of them. Ben honestly thought she could probably logic herself out of any pining symptoms she might develop. But, of course, he was wrong.

“Yes!” Rey cried. “It hurts so bad and you weren’t here and I needed you Alpha, but the phone was dead and you don’t want me anymore!” Rey was full on sobbing at this point, and Ben cooed and gathered her closer to his chest.

“Sweetheart, I always want you. I’ll never leave you.” Ben was internally kicking himself. He knew he shouldn’t have left. Now, his mate was struggling through a sense of abandonment that he had instilled with his stupid decision. He should have just let Poe go alone. He may be unpredictable at times, but Poe was a capable man. Ben should have stayed. “I’m here now, Omega, and I promise you, I will make it up to you.”

The heat pheromones Rey had been producing had finally caught up to him, and Ben finally felt the shift inside his psyche. Every heat, Ben’s inner alpha took charge, and Ben allowed his instincts to guide him. Heat-Ben was so different from regular-Ben. Where regular-Ben was an unstable mess in a crisis, heat-Ben was confident and balanced. Rey would always tease him afterward. Telling him that his inner alpha had the instincts of a proud, new mother, constantly coddling her and showering her in praise. In truth, Ben’s inner alpha merely knew how precious its mate was, and had endeavored to give her everything she wanted.

Ben lifted his mate off the floor and took her out to the living room, gently depositing her on the couch. From there he ran to the kitchen and returned with a glass of water and a banana. He knew that Rey had a tendency to neglect herself during heats. Her entire brain consumed with the need to mate rather than her health. Ben held her tenderly and whispered encouragements to eat and relax. He began kissing her shoulder and promising to give her what she truly craved, only after she finished the whole glass.

With the peel discarded and the glass drained, Ben gathered Rey up again and headed for the master bathroom. There, he encouraged her to take a shower and brush her teeth, while he changed the sheets on their bed. Mission accomplished, Ben led her back into the bedroom, and proceeded to settle her on her back in the middle of the bed.

Rey whined softly as Ben settled between her legs. He captured her mouth in a rough kiss, while her hands fisted themselves in his hair. After a few minutes, Ben proceeded to kiss and lick his way down her body. He took his time, worshiping every inch of his mate’s torso. His tongue traced her collar bone and ran between her breasts. He paid special attention to her hardened nipples. Rey gasped as his mouth latched onto first one breast, then the other. He mouthed his way down to her navel, where he swirled his tongue around her belly button. That garnered a small giggle from his mate. Soon, Ben went to work sucking a line of hickies from hip bone to hip bone. When his lips finally made their way down to her throbbing pussy, Rey keened in anticipation.

Ben hissed in sympathy. Her poor cunt was red and irritated. He was gentle as he licked her, hoping his ministrations would be soothing rather than uncomfortable. His mate let out a pleasured moan as he sucked on her clit. As he continued to toy with the hardened nub, his fingers made their way inside her cunt. They curled and rubbed mercilessly at that spot inside than never failed to drive her wild. In no time, Rey was screaming her ecstasy as her orgasm washed through her. As Rey lay panting beneath him, Ben raised himself on his knees and proceeded to line himself up.

“Alpha,” Rey breathed.

She was a sight to behold. Chest flushed, pupils blown, thoroughly debauched in every way. Ben growled in triumph. He loved seeing the evidence of his mate’s pleasure. “Do you want my cock, Omega? Did your sweet pussy miss me stretching you wider than any alpha could? No one else gets to enjoy this pussy. It’s mine. You’re mine.”

“Yours,” Rey affirmed. “Knot. Need your knot, Alpha.”

“Hmmm. I don’t know,” Ben teased as he rubbed his tip up her slit, toying with her. “What would you do for this knot?”

“Anything! Anything you want. Need it. Need your knot. Knot me, breed me, I’m yours.” She was babbling now, and Ben had never felt more powerful.

With little fanfare, Ben pushed inside her with one powerful thrust. The pair of them gasped their pleasure at their joining. Ben loved being inside Rey. It was like they were made for each other, two sides of the same coin. Rey’s nails raked down his back as he set a punishing pace, hiking her legs higher up his torso to get the right angle. Ben grunted as Rey’s cunt pulsed around him.  _ Bullseye. _ He gripped her hip with his right arm while his left was braced near her head. Sweat gathered on both of their temples as they chased their climax. Rey’s hips were working to meet his thrust for thrust. 

His peak fast approaching, Ben made a quick decision to pull out and turn Rey on her stomach. She cried out at the loss of his thick cock splitting her open. He gently shushed her as he thrust himself back inside her warm, wet cunt. She immediately settled and melted bonelessly into the mattress, surrendering control to the alpha currently wrecking her hole.

“Gonna knot you, baby. Gonna fill this pussy up so good. Won’t be able to walk for a week. I love your hole. I love you. My mate. Such a good omega. Perfect. Love you so much.” Ben babbled his praises as his knot began to swell.

“Alpha!” Rey screamed as her orgasm finally claimed her, causing her pussy to constrict around Ben’s cock. With the stimulating pulses, Ben’s knot swelled, and with one last thrust, he locked them together. He roared as he released inside of her, pumping her full of his seed. As the aftershocks settled, he gently rolled them to their sides, her back flush with his chest.

They lay there, panting and tangled together. Both sated for the time being. Ben knew it wouldn’t last long. Rey’s heats were pretty rough, but one triggered so quickly from the absence of her alpha? How she had made it this long without him, he doesn’t know.

That reminds him…

“Rey?”

“Mmmm?”

Ben furrowed his brow. “Baby, why didn’t you tell me you were in heat?” He figured now would be a good time to ask. She was usually pretty lucid between knottings while she was in heat. He only had a small window to get a genuine answer from her before the urge to mate took over again.

Rey suddenly stiffened in his arms.

“You know I would have come home immediately. You never even mentioned it.” Ben thinks back to the texts they had exchanged. Now that he thinks about it, her responses were clipped, but he had assumed it was because she was tired from work. He didn’t think she would hide a mating heat from him? 

Rey mumbled something under her breath.

“What was that?”

She huffed. “I said, I didn’t want to ruin your trip,” she murmured apprehensively.

Ben stared at the back of her head, dumbfounded. “What?”

“You worked so hard, and you were so excited about your pitch. I’m a nurse, I knew the risks of you leaving, but I didn’t want you to miss such a big opportunity for your company. So I figured if I played it cool, you wouldn’t worry about me.” She twisted her head to look up at him. “But then you left and my heat started, and I thought I could handle it on my own. It took everything to not call you, I didn’t want to jeopardize your meeting. But it hurt so bad and I was so out of it and so scared. And then you came home.” She smiles a tiny smile as she says the last sentence. As if his coming home was her happily ever after.

Meanwhile, Ben felt like the worst alpha in all of existence. How could he allow his mate to believe his job was more important than her? What kind of an alpha abandons their omega and allows them to spiral into the state that he found his precious Rey in? “Rey…” His throat was suddenly tight. “I’m so sorry, sweetheart. So sorry. Please, don’t ever think that I find anything more important than your well-being. You should have called me. Poe would have handled everything.”

She gave him a skeptical look.

“Oh, don’t look at me like that. You have to let go of the pasta salad mishap. Everyone liked it anyway,” he huffed. “And besides, you only know casual-Poe. Business-Poe is very trustworthy...most of the time.”

Her eyebrow hitched even higher.

“Okay, it might have been a complete disaster. Who knows. But the company can burn to the ground for all I care. I only care about you.”

“Okay, and we’re treading into some dangerous codependency territory here,” she joked. “I admit, it wasn’t my best idea, but I really was trying to do right by you. You’re always so accommodating to my crazy schedule. I wanted to do the same for you.”

He sighed. “I appreciate your sentiment, but maybe next time don’t put your health at risk. I happen to love you very much, and it would be a massive inconvenience if you keeled over because of some preconceived notion that I give a shit what happens at work.” He kissed the top of her head.

“I love you, Ben.” She smiled as she settled into his embrace.

“I love you, too, Rey,” he said as he kissed her hair. “Hey, why was the charger over by the bookcase?”

“Oh,” she said, sheepishly, ”I threw it out of reach so the phone could die. Can’t call if the phone doesn’t work.”

“Was this heat-Rey’s idea?” An old joke between them. They are completely different people when they’re on their respective cycles.  _ Rut-Ben _ was much needier and whinier than  _ regular-Ben _ . And _ heat-Rey  _ wasn’t as sharp as  _ regular-Rey.  _ Often coming up with ludicrous ideas that she claims seemed rational at the time.

“Mmm, hard to say. I was three fingers deep at the time, and desperate to have my strong, handsome alpha having his way with me,” she said as the smell of her lust amped up. Looks like logical thought was going to have to step aside. 

Rey squealed as Ben started nibbling at her neck and tickling her tummy.

It was good to be home.

**Author's Note:**

> Whoo boy! This was fun to write.
> 
> Thinking about making this into a series. Let me know if you want to hear more about these two in the future.


End file.
